


How Could Anyone Love Dionysus

by RepublicaRevolutia



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Enjolras, Pining Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicaRevolutia/pseuds/RepublicaRevolutia
Summary: Enjolras realizes his feelings for Grantaire a few hours too late.





	How Could Anyone Love Dionysus

Grantaire walked into Café Musain, shaking and terrified from what he was about to do. After goading from Eponine and Jehan he decided he was finally going to face his fears and ask out Enjolras. He’d finally be rejected and then maybe, maybe he could finally move on and stop pining after the unobtainable Apollo. Enjolras always showed up before the meetings earlier than anyone else, and Grantaire knew that now would be his opportunity, before anyone else got there. He took a deep breath and he walked in. Enjolras looked up, expecting to see Combeferre or Courfeyrac but was shocked to see Grantaire.

“Grantaire?” Enjolras asked confused, “You’re here early.”

“Um, yeah, I know, I just… there’s something I wanted to ask you, if that’s okay?” Grantaire choked out.

“Of course. Grantaire are you alright?” Enjolras asked standing up, now concerned.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Enjolras, I’ve wanted to ask you this for a while, and you can feel free to say no, of course…” Grantaire started.

Enjolras immediately knew where this was going, he may not be experienced in the matters of the heart, but he wasn’t completely oblivious for the man’s feelings for him.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime, like a date?” Grantaire asked nervously.

Though Enjolras was prepared for this he didn’t entirely know what to say, how to let him down easy.

“Grantaire… I, I’m sorry. But I just don’t feel that way about you.” Enjolras said awkwardly. “I mean, of course you’re my friend but…”

Grantaire cut him off, smiling gently he held his hands up in surrender, “Enjolras, it’s okay, no need to feel bad, I already assumed I had no chance anyway.”

Enjolras for once was speechless as Grantaire turned and walked back to his corner seat at the back table. He was going to try to say something else but before he could the rest of the group ushered into the room and he had to start the meeting. 

The meeting went just about as well as usual and of course Grantaire and Enjolras got into yet another argument. This argument however was different than usual, and things were starting to get heated.

“Enjolras! You can’t possibly expect the people to come together on this! They won’t rise up and join you, they won’t! The people aren’t going to do anything because they’re not as inherently good as you believe them to be!” Grantaire shouted across the room. The others rolled their eyes at his drunken argument, because really, he says the same thing almost every time.

“Grantaire enough!” Enjolras shouted, tone and eyes filled with rage, the entire room screeched to a silent halt. Even Grantaire flinched back as if he had been burned, but he quickly snapped out of it and let his easy smile come back to his face, which also didn’t last much longer. “You are incapable of believing, of living, of willing, and of dying! Truthfully, with the way that you are, I don’t know how you could expect anyone to love you!” Enjolras spat.

Enjolras immediately regretted his words and stuttered going to apologize but it was too late, Grantaire had already grabbed his things and rushed out of the café. Enjolras felt a heavy weight settle in his chest and he couldn’t breathe. Combeferre was by his side in an instant calming him down and once Enjolras came back to, he was left alone in the room with Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

“I can’t believe I said that, why did I say that?!” Enjolras whimpered.

“I don’t know Enjolras. I love you, but you crossed a line.” Combeferre said firmly looking at his friend and gripping his shoulder tightly.

“I know, I know I did. I didn’t mean it, I didn’t. I’m sorry.” Enjolras said, tears welling in his eyes now.

“You shouldn’t be telling us that, you should be telling Grantaire.” Courfeyrac said giving his friend an icy look.

“He asked me out before the meeting, I said no. I know how he feels about me and I attacked it.” Enjolras said quietly looking down at the floor.

Courfeyrac and Combeferre exchanged a look and they both got up, Enjolras looked up at them both sadly.

“Enjolras, I’m afraid that a simple apology isn’t going to fix this.” Combeferre said shaking his head.

“Then what do I do?” Enjolras gasped out.

“I honestly don’t know.” Combeferre sighed.

Enjolras looked pained and turned his head over to Courfeyrac, hoping that his friend would have some idea of what he could do to make things better.

“Enjolras, I love you; we all love you, but Grantaire loves you in a different way, he always has. He never expected you to love him back, he doesn’t ever expect anyone to love him back, and we’ve spent years working and trying to convince him otherwise because we do love him. He actually gets up the courage to ask you out and you say no, which is fine, you don’t have to have romantic feelings for him and I’m sure he understands that. But you, you told him that you didn’t know how he expected anyone to love him. I know that you feel bad already, but I really don’t think that you understand the full weight of your words. For some reason, even though he doesn’t believe in anything, he believes in you, in you Enjolras! You told him that nobody could love him… he’s felt like that for years, and you’ve just confirmed one of his worst self-doubts. I know you’re sorry Enjolras, and I know that you want to apologize, but I don’t think that now is the time. Give him space, let him lick his wounds, and don’t you dare go after him, because you two will only end up fighting and you will make it worse.” Courfeyrac said, fire now blazing in his eyes.

“Courf.” Enjolras started but he couldn’t bring himself to argue.

“Don’t Enjolras, just go home and go to bed.” Courfeyrac said shaking his head, turning around and walking out the door.

“Ferre.” Enjolras whimpered looking up at his best friend.

“I’ll take you home Enjolras, but Courfeyrac is right. You crossed a line and you need to respect any space he puts between the two of you.” Combeferre said as he helped Enjolras up off the ground. Enjolras nodded sadly and the two of them walked to Enjolras’ apartment in companionable silence.

Once they were outside of Enjolras apartment before Enjolras went in, he looked up nervously. “I knew he had a crush on me, but Courfeyrac said he loved me.”

Combeferre nodded his head reverently. “He does.”

“I didn’t know.” Enjolras whimpered again.

“You’d be the only one.” Combeferre sighed.

“I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are. I can’t tell you that things will be okay, I’m not going to lie to you about this. Just go to sleep and try to figure out your apology in the morning. Goodnight Enjolras.” Combeferre said opening up the door for Enjolras who nodded thanking his friend. He really wanted a hug, but he knew he didn’t deserve that right now.

Enjolras curled up in bed, and he wouldn’t let himself cry, he wouldn’t. He checked his phone to see angry texts from his friends, and he read through all of them. He knew he deserved it, he felt horrible. Of course, it was the texts from Jehan and Eponine that really threw him off.

Jehan: Enjolras, how could you? He may be difficult sometimes, but he didn’t deserve that. Grantaire is a wonderful person. I encouraged him to ask you out, I actually thought for some reason that you liked him back. I mean you do laugh at his jokes more than anyone else’s and I catch you smiling at him when he’s not looking. Now I see that I was wrong, but even if you don’t like him back, there was no reason for that.

Eponine: If you ever hurt my best friend like this ever again, I swear I will never ever let you see him ever again. I promise you this Enjolras. I will keep him from meetings, I will make him file a restraining order against you, you will never see him again. Now that you’ve shot him down hopefully, he’ll finally be able to get over you.

Enjolras turned his phone off and tried to go to sleep, but he tossed and turned flinging his covers and pillows around his room. He let out a huff, rolling on to his back, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop thinking about Grantaire, that stupid, cynic.

Okay so maybe he wasn’t actually stupid, maybe he really was one of the most intelligent people that Enjolras has ever met. He could even hold his own in a debate with Combeferre, which everyone else was terrified to even do. The last time that Marius got involved in one, Combeferre had completely brought Marius down with three words and Marius had been so embarrassed he hadn’t come back for over a month.

But of course, Grantaire was annoying, always making jokes, always making fun of Enjolras’ arguments. His jokes were only funny some of the time… alright, maybe Enjolras was fonder of the stupid jokes than he let on, but he couldn’t help it, Grantaire had more charm than he believes he has.

Enjolras groaned and rolled over punching his pillow. He just wanted to get Grantaire out of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed his thoughts to go away.

He didn’t even get why it was such a big deal, Grantaire has been with plenty of other people. He’s seen Grantaire in the back with men and women, seen him with his hands all over other people, kissing them. It always made Enjolras so mad, he shouldn’t be doing that kind of thing when Enjolras was trying to lead the meeting.

Enjolras was so tired of Grantaire distracting him, with his stupid hands and his stupid mouth. He imagined what it would be like the one day to just grab Grantaire by the collar, shove him against the wall and…

Enjolras shot up in bed, his eyes widening. “Oh. OH.”

Enjolras sat there in shock, horrified shock. He started fantasizing about Grantaire, and now, he wanted the real thing. That was a new revelation. He needed to see Grantaire. But he couldn’t, because he basically told Grantaire that nobody could love him. Enjolras hated himself so much right now. 

He thought back to his text from Jehan, he did laugh at Grantaire’s jokes, but they were funny, how could he not. Of course, Enjolras smiled at Grantaire, but when he wasn’t looking? He didn’t realize that he did that. But he did, didn’t he. Grantaire was just so talented, he boxed, he danced, and painted, and played guitar, and he sings. He is so caring, for all of their friends, and he was such a great best friend to Eponine, and he was always there for Gavroche, like an older brother to them all. He and Eponine honestly had a makeshift family, he was always there helping Eponine take care of Azelma and Gavroche. 

He was also always there for Enjolras, he did annoy him with his arguments, but his arguments helped strengthen Enjolras’. Grantaire also always showed up at the rallies, and he helped them make posters, and Enjolras was so excited when he saw Grantaire standing in the crowd watching him when he was making his speeches, because he knew the cynic was there for him.

“Oh my gosh.” Enjolras gasped, “I’m in love with Grantaire.” He shot up out of bed, “Ugh, why couldn’t this have happened a day sooner?!” He groaned as he walked to the bathroom. If he had figured this out just one night sooner then he would have been able to accept Grantaire’s offer on the date, and then he and Grantaire could actually be together right now.

At the next meeting Enjolras found his eyes shooting towards the door every time it opened, hoping that it would be Grantaire walking through. He found himself pausing in his speeches, waiting for the opposing voice to speak out. He felt horrible that he didn’t walk through the door, and there was no familiar voice calling out and interrupting the speech. This is how it was for the next month, he wasn’t sleeping since his dreams were filled with Grantaire. He wasn’t eating as much as he should, and it certainly wasn’t healthy, none of this was healthy.

A month later is when Grantaire finally walked through the door and he didn’t come in alone. Enjolras felt his heart stop when Grantaire walked in hand in hand with a beautiful blonde girl.  
The others cheered happily at Grantaire’s return and soon they sat down for the meeting, the blonde sitting down next to Grantaire, practically in his lap, and Enjolras felt his blood boil at the sight of her placing her hand on his thigh. But of course, Enjolras had to start the meeting. 

Grantaire was back, but he didn’t make any comments. He was too busy smiling and laughing quietly with the pretty blonde girl who was now running her fingers through his hair. Enjolras fumed and snapped the pencil that he was holding. Nobody seemed to notice but Eponine who grinned at him knowingly.

After the meeting was over Grantaire was actually the one who approached Enjolras.

“Hey.” Grantaire started.

“Hi.” Enjolras offered weakly. “Grantaire I am so sorry about what I said. You have to know I didn’t mean it; I didn’t mean any of it. We’re your friends Aire, and we all love you, we do, and any person who ends up with you romantically will be the luckiest person in the world.” Enjolras blurted out.

Grantaire scoffed at that, “Enjolras, I trust that you and the others are my friends and love me, but that last part is a bit too far from you isn’t it? But yeah… I was a bit shaken after that fight, I have to say, but I have been thoroughly convinced that I’m loved.” Grantaire said smiling, looking back at the pretty blonde girl. Enjolras clenched his teeth.

“Well I’m glad. I would love to stick around and talk but I really need to get going. We’ll talk more later, yeah? Maybe I can take you out for a drink to properly apologize.” Enjolras offered a bit hopefully as he gathered his things.

“No need Apollo. But yeah we’ll talk later.” Grantaire said nodding with a smile as he walked back towards the blonde. 

Enjolras grabbed his things and rushed out of the café as quickly as possible. If he had stuck around, he would have learned that the girls name was Cosette and he would have seen the awkward introduction to Marius, and the apparent love at first sight as Grantaire claimed it to be. Enjolras stormed back to his apartment however and collapsed in bed, finally checking his phone, finding a text from Eponine.

Eponine: You actually love him, don’t you?

To Eponine: Yes, I’m in love with Grantaire. I swear I didn’t know, not until after the fight. Eponine, I can’t get him out of my head, please, please help me. I can’t take it.

Eponine: I KNEW IT! And I believe you. Talk to him.

Enjolras tossed his phone to his nightstand and curled up in bed. He thought of that girls’ hands on Grantaire, her mouth on his, and other things. Things he wanted, but he couldn’t have, things somebody else got to have now. Things Enjolras would never get. Enjolras started to cry, the marble finally cracking, revealing the human heartbreak.

The next meeting Grantaire let them know that he was going to be late, but of course Cosette was there right on time. Enjolras ignored her existence the best he could, and he led the meeting like usual, but he was shocked to see the girl now sitting next to Marius, touching him, playing with his hair, kissing his cheek. ‘She’s cheating on Grantaire’ Enjolras thought, horrified, but oddly hopeful. He needed to tell Grantaire.

Enjolras texted Grantaire during the meeting and Enjolras told him that there was something important that he needed to tell him. When Grantaire made it to the meeting Enjolras temporarily let Combeferre take over and he rushed over and grabbed Grantaire’s arm leading him outside.

“Enjolras, what’s the big emergency that you needed to talk to me about?” Grantaire asked, startling Enjolras. He looked into Grantaire’s big, blue, beautiful eyes and he floundered a bit. He didn’t want to see Grantaire hurt, not again, but he needed to tell him. But if he told him, he’d be hurt, and Eponine said that if he ever hurt Grantaire again, that she’d never let him see him again, and he believed her. But this girl was the one at fault, and she’s already cheated, meaning that Grantaire was going to get hurt anyway. His beautiful, wonderful Grantaire, looking at him expectantly, because, ah. Yes. Enjolras actually needs to speak instead of just staring at him.

“Grantaire, I hate to tell you this, but I think your girlfriend is cheating on you…” Enjolras started, and at Grantaire’s look of shock and confusion he continued, “with Marius. I really am sorry, but I needed to tell you, because I care about you, and I couldn’t just sit there and watch it happen, because it’s disgusting that they would do that behind your back, and she doesn’t deserve you Grantaire, she doesn’t. You deserve someone who appreciates your talents, who loves your kindness and humor, and someone who loves your intelligence, because you’re smart Grantaire, you really are, smarter than me even sometimes. You deserve someone who loves you and only you, and wants to spend every night and day with you, who wants you mentally, emotionally, and physically, and only you and no one else…” Enjolras started to ramble until a look of understanding dawned on Grantaire’s face. Still confusion at all the compliments, but also understanding the girlfriend thing. 

Grantaire walked past Enjolras and right back into the Musain, straight up to Marius and Cosette who were now pressed nose to nose looking into each other’s eyes. Enjolras fumed. 

Enjolras stepped forward in front of Grantaire and snarled. “You don’t deserve him! You’re the one who doesn’t deserve love! Grantaire is sweet, he’s ridiculously smart, he’s gorgeous, an incredible friend, and anyone would be lucky to have him! You will never find anyone better than him!” He snapped causing Marius to look at him in shock and bewilderment and Cosette raised an eyebrow at him and smiled knowingly.

“Enjolras, Enjolras, calm down. Cosette isn’t my girlfriend. She and I became friends, I brought her to the meeting, and she and Marius hit it off, love at first sight. I basically set them up.” Grantaire laughed.

Enjolras stopped dead in his tracks and stared up at Grantaire, watching his beautiful smile.

“So, you’re not dating the blonde girl?” Enjolras asked, his chest filling with hope, and Grantaire laughed supplying her name again. “I thought you and she were dating, that meeting, you kept touching and talking and laughing.” 

“Well yeah, friends can be like that. I’m like that with Eponine, and goodness knows there’s nothing going on between her and I. If there was, I’m pretty sure Combeferre would have an aneurism.” Grantaire laughed and Combeferre blushed as Eponine grinned over at him, “Apollo, no need to worry.”

Enjolras just quickly turned on his heel and walked back out of the Musain. Grantaire sighed and followed after him, leaving the other Amis shaking their heads.

“They’re going to be the death of me.” Combeferre groaned and Eponine snickered as she walked over to him.

“Are you sure that you’re not having an aneurism over something else?” She asked rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, smiling at him expectantly.

Combeferre laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, “Eponine, I think there’s something that I need to tell you.”

Grantaire walked out of the Musain, finding Enjolras leaning against the railing. He walked over and stood next to him, bumping his shoulders. 

“I can’t believe you did that for me. Enjolras that was amazing. You really didn’t need to do that.” Grantaire said laughing, shaking his head. “I mean, you got the entire situation all wrong, but you still stood up for me, and you didn’t need to do that.”

“Grantaire I didn’t need to, but I wanted to. I told you, I was wrong, so incredibly wrong with what I said at that meeting. I do mean it; anyone would be lucky to have you. When I thought she was cheating on you, especially with Pontmercy, it made me so mad, Aire you deserve so much better. You deserve someone who really loves you.” Enjolras said earnestly.

“Well Apollo, let me know when you find someone who fits that description.” Grantaire laughed as he started to walk back into the building.

“What about me?” Enjolras asked quietly. He was blushing furiously, and his heart was pounding in his chest. But he couldn’t wait any longer, he couldn’t watch Grantaire actually find someone else, it would kill him.

“What was that Apollo?” Grantaire asked confused quickly whipping around facing Enjolras. “Tell me you didn’t just say what I think you said.”

“I-I, Grantaire…”

“Apollo, don’t. I can’t do this right now.” Grantaire snapped, he turned around again and stormed down the street, on his way back to his apartment.

Enjolras felt like crying again and he turned walking to his own apartment. He should have waited, Grantaire needed Enjolras to be a friend right now and nothing else. He messed up, again and there’s no way he could go back in and face their friends.

He got back to his apartment and he went and curled up in bed. He was about to drift off to sleep when there was a sharp knock at the door. He sighed, expecting it to be Combeferre or Courfeyrac, maybe even Eponine coming to yell at him and tell him that he was never going to see Grantaire ever again. So, as if preparing to march to his death, Enjolras got up and answered his door, shocked to see Grantaire standing there. 

“Grantaire.” He gasped and Grantaire pushed his way into Enjolras’ apartment.

“Enjolras, we need to talk.” Grantaire said firmly, looking at Enjolras with dark eyes.

Enjolras swallowed nervously looking at Grantaire. He started chewing on his lip and attempted to blink away the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. Grantaire was going to now tell Enjolras himself that he never wanted to see him again.

“Grantaire, I’m so sorry, I love you.” Enjolras said stepping closer looking Grantaire in his bright blue, beautiful eyes.

“I don’t believe you.” Grantaire said darkly.

Enjolras eyes looked down to Grantaire’s lips as he said those words and before he knew it his hands shot up placing themselves in the dark curls he loves so much. He took a chance.  
“I’m sorry. But it’s the truth, I fell in love you.” He said again, more firmly.

Grantaire’s eyes went even darker with a mix of want and anger, leaning his face closer to Enjolras’ “You said no, when I asked you out, then you yell at me saying that nobody could ever love me. It took a lot for me to put myself out there, and even being shot down I was okay with because I never really believed that I could have you. You shouted at me and I tried to move on and clearly, we both saw how that worked out. Now, when you’re saying that you love me, you expect me to believe it? I know you’ve told Eponine too, and she’s told me that she believes you. But I don’t buy it. Why should I believe you?” 

“They told me that you love me.” Enjolras gasped out. “Do you still?”

“I do.” Grantaire whispered against his ear.

“If you love me then you’ll believe that I wouldn’t lie to you about this. I do love you Grantaire, and I want you. Don’t you want me anymore?” Enjolras asked looking Grantaire in the eyes.

“I do.” Grantaire said again, sounding like the fight had be knocked out of him.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t figure it out sooner. I realized my feelings a day too late. Grantaire I’ve been miserable, and I imagine that you’ve been hurting too and I’m so sorry I caused you so much pain.” Enjolras said softly as he sunk down onto his couch. Grantaire slowly sat down next to him, both of them staring at the floor for a while in silence.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you that night at the meeting. I was just trying to be helpful, arguing your points, but I know it doesn’t always come across that way.” Grantaire sighed and Enjolras’ head shot up, eyes searching Grantaire’s face for any trace of a lie. But he let himself relax a bit when he didn’t find one.

“I shouldn’t have said the things that I did, even though I lost my temper, I shouldn’t have attacked you personally. I certainly shouldn’t have said things that I didn’t mean. I really didn’t mean those things R.” Enjolras reached out putting his hand on Grantaire’s knee.

Grantaire laughed a little and Enjolras removed his hand as if it had been burned. He let his laughter subside and he shook his head reaching out and grabbing Enjolras’ hands between his own. “I had always believed you thought those things about me Enjolras. You had just declared my worst fears to me in front of our best friends.” Enjolras winced at this but Grantaire just kept going, “But I constantly tear down your ideas, make fun of your causes, also in front of our best friends.”

Enjolras was even more confused now.

“Are you telling me that you think you and I are a bad idea?” He asked quietly and Grantaire’s expression softened.

“No, Enjolras, I’m saying that we suck at communication and because of that we just constantly hurt each other. I think we need to start talking through our problems if and when we have any, and I’m assuming that we will in our relationship because that’s just who we are.”

Enjolras was suddenly filled with hope, “So, we can give a relationship a try?”

Grantaire laughed happily nodding his head, “Yes Enjolras. I want to date you, of course I do. But, let’s wait until tomorrow to go out since it’s around one in the morning right now.”

Enjolras bit his lip looking at Grantaire who was still holding his hand. “Stay the night.”

Grantaire just smiled, “Let’s go to bed Apollo.”

Enjolras grinned and lead Grantaire back to his bedroom. They flopped down in bed and Enjolras curled around Grantaire who pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you Grantaire.” He whispered as he tucked his face into the crook of his neck.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes. Enjolras was drifting off to sleep and Grantaire was slowly rubbing circles into his back. “I love you too. I don’t ever want anybody else.”

Enjolras hugged Grantaire even tighter. It took Grantaire a minute before he realized that Enjolras was crying. “Enjolras?” Grantaire asked pulling back looking at him. Enjolras gripped his shirt tightly as tears rolled down his cheeks, his eyes screwed shut. “Can you look at me?” he asked softly.

Enjolras let his eyes blink open looking at Grantaire who looked back encouragingly. Enjolras sniffed and tried to choke out an explanation. “I don’t deserve you Aire, I don’t. I know you don’t believe that but it’s true. I’ve always treated you horribly, and I love you, I do, but you still deserve so much better. But the thought of you being with someone else kills me. I know this is ridiculous, but it hurts Aire. It hurts me so much that you loved me for so long, even with me being terrible, and I didn’t even notice.”

“Enjolras, mon Ange, this isn’t about what we deserve, honestly I don’t think that either of us really deserve the other I mean we were both kind of jerks to each other. I want you, and you want me, we’re moving on and we’re done being terrible to each other and for now on we’re going to love and respect each other.” Grantaire started as he pulled Enjolras to him comforting him as his sobs started to subside. When it comes to thinking of me with someone else, well I can tell you that no matter who I’ve been with, men or women, I’ve never cared for any of them as much as I care for you, I’ve only ever wanted you. Now that I have you, nobody will ever be able to fill the void that would be there if I lost you. I’m not saying that what you’re feeling is invalid; clearly, we’ve both been through a lot on our way to this, but now that we’re here, now that I’m with you, none of that matters to me. I love you.”

“If I ever see any of your ex’s again, I may actually kill them.” Enjolras grumbled as he buried his face in Grantaire’s chest again making Grantaire laugh.

“They wouldn’t be worth it. Why go to jail over them when you could stay here with me?” He pressed a kiss to Enjolras’ curls.

Enjolras made a happy noise at the back of his throat and he pulled back looking at Grantaire. “I love you; I really do.”

Grantaire just laughed, smiling over at the blonde, “I love you too… dork.”

The next day the two of them walked into the meeting hand in hand. There was clapping, cheering, crying, and money exchanged. They were all just happy that their friends were finally happy. 

Years later at Enjolras and Grantaire’s wedding, they stood there in front of their friends, and Enjolras remembered the day that he had said no to dating Grantaire. Looking over at the beautiful, talented, sweet man in front of him, the love of his life; he wondered how he could have ever been so blind. How could anyone not love Grantaire?

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy writing Pininjolras too much for my own good but I love the dynamic. I'm always trying to improve my writing and so writing about my favorite boys is always good practice. Comments are appreciated. Thanks to everyone who reads through my random plots.


End file.
